projectmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Khara Middlewood
Not to be confused with Khara Middlewood (Past) or Khara Middlewood (Future). Not to be confused with Khyle Middlewood, Kyla Middlewood, Kerrie Middlewood, Kris Middlewood, Klara Middlewood or Kara. For Khara's gallery, see here. Khara 'Brianne' Middlewood is one among the main six characters in 'Multiverse' introduced in the Past Timeline, and one of the six members of 'The Team'. She is also the mascot for the story itself and can be considered the 'MAIN, main character', as she appears in all three sections of the story as the centre of the story's focus. At the beginning of the Present Timeline, she is married to Tai, and by the end, she learns that she is pregnant with her first child. Appearance Khara has several notable features, including the shadows under her eyes caused by sleep deprivation, her eyes, which appear to be ever so slightly different in colour from each other, and her chest, which is completely flat, very uncommon for a 20-year old such as herself. Khara is also very short for her age, being approximately 5 foot. As she aged, Khara began taking less and less care of herself both physically and mentally, causing her overall appearance to become almost naturally dishevelled. Of course, she still washed regularly and abided to basic hygiene like the others, but her aggressive overworking nature and genuine lack of care for herself made a massive impact on her life. Over time, she found her hair becoming naturally tousled, even when brushing it thoroughly, and her overall posture became low and lopsided. Even in the present, Khara still finds herself walking (and even standing) in quite an unsteady manner, and has a rather clumsy, abnormal gait. Personality Khara is renowned by her friends for having quite a haughty, sassy and borderline bratty attitude, but taking a very lawful stance on anything that could get her or her friends into trouble. She seems to have high respect for the law, and sometimes she'll even prioritise it over her friends. Normally, around The Team, Khara often finds herself stressing over simple tasks, and tends to be very scatterbrained. However, with just Tai and his mostly relaxed demeanour in her company, her nerves seem to instantly calm themselves, and she finds herself suddenly able to focus. Background Khara's journey since being trapped in Trifolium has been a rocky one, but ultimately, Khara still finds the place more pleasant than her old home. Trivia *Tai is the second character Khara ever meets in The Multiverse, the first being Lavender. *Khara is very clingy to Tai. This is partly because he spends a lot of time away as a student at a very demanding academy. However, the academy specialises in teaching Trifolian humans how to use magic, which is a subject that Tai is extremely passionate in, so Khara doesn't particularly mind him being away a lot, so long as he's happy and safe. *Khara seems to have something of an unhealthy obsession with collecting perfumes. It is apparently due to a deep interest in the bottles. *Khara is the only member of The Team with a different nationality, being British. This also means that she has a vastly different accent from the rest of them. *Khara's gender-swapped equivalent is Khyle Middlewood. Category:Main Characters Category:The Team Category:Characters Category:Present Timeline